Acceptance
by NightKDuet
Summary: Kain was holding her and he shivered as if he had a cold. His amber eyes threatened to turn red. "I'm sorry." KainRuka. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight.

**Acceptance and Reassurance**

Now he was really thirsty. He needed blood to quench his thirst. But he only desired one person's blood, a person who he has loved for a long time. Normally, he would not lose control like this, resisting his need with blood tablet or denying himself. But today, it felt different. He did not have the will or the determination to resist his thirst.

'_Ruka…' _His normally friendly amber eyes threatened to turn into reddish hue, which illuminated through the darkness of his room. He was a gentleman and he would not take her blood without her permission. But his mind and heart were driving him insane. He paced around his room. The mere thoughts of Ruka made him more energetic but he was afraid to go meet her, scared that he would automatically force her to give him her blood.

"Akatsuki?" Kain tensed at her voice coming outside his bedroom. '_Damn it.'_

Even if he didn't answer, he knew that she knew he was inside his bedroom. Obviously, he was not willing to sacrifice their friendship yet. But ever since, she confessed to him that she no longer felt overwhelming longing for Kaname, he has been yearning for Ruka's blood more than ever.

"Akatsuki… I know you are in there," Ruka called out, with certain edge and desperation carried through her voice. "I need to ask you something."

He felt his himself unable to move from his spot. Surprisingly, he heard himself speak, "Ruka, I don't think this is a good time."

"Oh," Ruka sounded a little upset. "I see… Then I'll talk to you…later."

'_No. Don't go,' _His heart was telling him to move and stop Ruka but the logical part of him mind was still debating. Before, he could follow the logical part of his mind, he reached out for the doorknob and opened the door quickly, pulling surprised Ruka inside his room and quickly shutting the door. '_Damn.'_

Ruka looked at him with a trace of concern and curiosity. "What are you trying to pull?"

His whole body was throbbing, little by little, and his stomach did a little flip-flop. He needed to get her out of here…_**now.**_ "What did you want to ask me?" His voice came out with almost undetectable shakiness.

But Ruka noticed this right away. "Are you… okay?" Now she was coming closer to him. Inside, his mind was a mixture of pleasure and panic.

"Don't," Kain stated, stressed out about the whole situation. It didn't help that his amber eyes constantly threatened to turn red. He was on the verge of taking her into his arms and piercing her sweet skin with his fang.

He refrained himself from letting out a growl of frustration.

Ruka's dusky light brownish eyes sharpened. She could tell something was wrong with him but couldn't place what the problem was. She decided to turn to her main point. "Tomorrow, we are assigned to patrol the area around here just to make sure--"

Whatever she was going to say was stopped by a fierce hug from Kain. He was, at the very least, shivering as if he had a cold. He hugged her more tightly as if willing himself to satisfy his thirst by their close proximity. He knew he should say something. Anything. Apologize then back away. But his mouth remained closed and the only thing that could be heard in the room was something between a sigh and a groan escaping from Kain's mouth.

Ruka was startled. Never before had Kain hugged her without her permission. He was breathing down into her neck, trying to recompose himself but failed miserably. Her breath hitched in her throat and her heart beat wildly in her chest, almost leaving her breathless.

"You… Do you need blood?" Ruka asked, whispering softly so that she may have the control of her own voice. Her remaining pride left her as she saw how miserable he looked.

His answer was only a sigh. His shiver escalated and his logic became increasingly difficult to follow, as he took her scent in through his nose.

"Just…" He could not continue his sentence. But amongst all the chaos in his mind, he was clear on one thing. '_Just let me. I want you to accept me._'

Without thinking, her body moved without her consent. She put one hand behind his head and wrapped the other arm around his shoulder, bringing him close, guiding him to her exposed flesh of her neck. She wasn't stupid. She found out about his feelings just recently and realized that his feelings started way back when they were childhood friends. She realized how much he loved her and marveled at how much strength and will he had to keep his feelings hidden without her knowing, seeing that she was infatuated with Kaname-sama during those times.

His body immediately responded and his tongue darted out to draw it across her flesh, sending weird sparkles all over her body. Then she felt his sharp fang pierce her skin, which hurt briefly but it also spread the pleasant sensation throughout her body. Her legs became unsteady and Kain, instinctively led her to lean against the wall, while he drank her sweet blood. Both of his arms were wrapped around her waist but one of his hand started to gently rub her back, as if to reassure her.

She let out a sigh of pleasure before she could stop. She arched her back, her own body betraying her, as she brought his body closer. She felt his muscles flexing then relaxing alternatively.

Kain was pleased to say the least but also worried. Having been cleared of his thirst, he did not need more of her blood right this moment. But what he felt beyond his thirst was much more frightening and scary. He felt the desire arise from the very deep part of his heart that was hidden for so many years. The desires to keep her close, touch her, and kiss her.

He drew a last drop of her sweet blood then started to kiss her neck, leaving light, soft kisses down her neck and her collarbone.

"W-Wait, Akatsuki." Ruka panicked and tried to stop him from going further by attempting to push him away. He didn't budge a bit.

"What?" Kain gave out a deep, throaty response. He sounded apologetic but did not attempt to remove himself from his position. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hugged her. "Give me a minute," Kain said, hoarsely. His previously labored breathing slowly diminished and she felt his hold loosen.

He promptly backed away but before he could retreat further, her weak legs gave out and she found herself falling forward. Luckily, warm pair of arms caught her before she hit the ground and carried her bridal style to his bed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Kain looked thoroughly guilty while he tucked her under the blanket of his bed. "I lost control."

Ruka was quite speechless and tired but managed to say, "It's…fine. Don't blame yourself." She reached out for Kain's hand and rubbed his hand gently with her thumb with the remaining strength that she had.

"No. It's unacceptable… what I did… I shouldn't have--" Kain was cut in the middle of his sentence by Ruka.

"I told you. It's okay," Ruka said as she gave out a brief smile that was soon replaced by tired expression. There was neither hatred nor despair conveyed through her eyes.

Ruka broke the silence. "Do you trust me?"

His answer was automatic. "Yes. Of course." He looked straight at her eyes, which showed much care and love. She could feel his anxiousness and nervousness radiating as well.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Good. Because I trust you…Akatsuki Kain."

He looked at her with much surprise but his eyes also lost that dullness to convey hidden joy.

"And I accept you, so please…don't turn away from me," Ruka stated as she drifted off to sleep.

He squeezed her hand as if to reassure himself that this was not a dream. He let out a smile, expressing his joy secretly to the darkness. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, showing much affection. His mind was sluggish as well, free from all the tension and stress before. He was too tired to care about anything else and laid down next to Ruka, looking at her beautiful face before drifting to sleep himself, holding onto Ruka's hand.

* * *

"Kain!" Hanabusa called out to his cousin before opening the door. "I'm bac--"

He was shocked to see the sight in front of him. Kain was holding Ruka, who was turned away from him, close to his body, with her back to his chest.

Hanabusa Aidou grinned evilly. '_Time for blackmail._'

'_Let's see how you deal with this._' Then the flash of the camera went off.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated._


End file.
